Most conventional beds are narrowly designed for human sleeping. Conventional beds usually have a fixed bed frame which cannot freely move upward or downward or be inclined. Most conventional beds do not integrate an adjustable exercise system, an entertainment system, or other functions considered useful nowadays. Some beds have been developed for incorporating functions other than sleeping, but their deficiencies and limitations suggest that further improvements can be realized.